


Ice-Cold

by littlewitch34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, Gen, Pack Dad Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Isaac's ice-bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cold

“You know,” Derek said, after a ride back to the loft in complete silence. He didn't finish the sentence.

Stiles and Scott followed them back in Stiles' Jeep, and Isaac's hearing told him that they wouldn't be inside for a few minutes, since he could just barely hear Stiles' frustrated hissing and Scott's more relaxed tone. Isaac shivered and shook his head a tiny bit, as if trying to clear it. He looked up at Derek curiously, chewing on his still-purpled lower lip.

“Yeah?” he asked meekly, waiting to hear some order from Derek on what to do next.  
  
Derek looked down at Isaac, noted how his beta was curled up onto one cushion of the couch, and still trembled with cold. Isaac felt weak under Derek's gaze, and dropped his head a little to avoid looking Derek in the eye.

“I'm proud of you,” Derek said quietly.

That hadn't been what Isaac expected to hear at all, and his head shot up. He studied Derek in surprise. “W... what?”  
  
Derek sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around Isaac's thin frame, and he took notice of how quickly Isaac curled in against him, seeking the warmth Derek provided. “I'm proud of you,” Derek repeated. “I know what you did took a lot, and I know you were scared to do it, but you did it anyway.”

Isaac wanted to open his mouth and spill it all out to Derek, just _how_ scared he'd been, how that first touch of ice water reminded him of the freezer he'd spend hours in, locked up by his father, how as the cold set in, Isaac thought, for just a few seconds, that he had never been bitten, joined a pack, been given the tiny family that he had. He'd thought it was a dream, a dying vision, and that he was going to die inside that freezer. Isaac took a breath, and whispered, “I...”  
  
“Tell me something,” Derek said, after waiting a minute to let Isaac try to gather his thoughts and finish his sentence. “ _Why_ did you do it?”

That question surprised Isaac, too; it seemed Derek was full of surprises. It took Isaac a few seconds to figure out his answer. His brow was furrowed, and he could only come up with, “Because... because my pack needed me to do it.” Isaac certainly hadn't expected what happened after he said that.

Derek's face lit up in a smile, and Isaac could practically bask in knowing he'd made that smile happen on his alpha's face. Derek held onto Isaac just a little tighter and rested his cheek against the top of Isaac's head.

“You did _so well_ ,” Derek praised softly. “I'm so proud of you for facing something that scared you for the good of the pack. I knew I made a good choice when I offered you the bite. I knew you would be good, loyal to me and to my pack. _Our_ pack.”

Isaac couldn't help the warm feeling in him when he heard Derek's words. Pleasing his alpha made him feel better than almost any other feeling in the world. “Yeah?”  
  
Derek chuckled and nudged his nose against the side of Isaac's head lightly, before he pulled back. “Yes,” he promised Isaac. “You're a good packmate, Isaac. I like knowing that I can trust you and you'll make the right decision for the good of the pack, even when I offer you an out. That means a lot.”

Isaac's toes curled up in pleasure in his sneakers. “Thanks,” he said, ducking his head a little. Sometimes he forgot what he'd been through in his past, and that he _could_ be so strong, and sure, the ice had been scary, but he trusted Scott and Derek, and even Stiles, who'd never done him wrong, so he had trusted them to let him out of the water before he actually died. The ice bath with people he trusted was infinitely better than the freezer with no one, and Isaac had been strong enough to face it.

The moment was broken when Stiles and Scott came walking into the loft, still bickering.

“-- and you really thought this was a good idea,” Stiles snapped.

“It got us answers,” Scott said quietly. He faltered a little when he saw Isaac, lanky form folded up in a ball on the couch. “You should really go lie down. Wrap up in a couple blankets or something. Come on.”  
  
It was as if whatever argument fizzled out when Stiles and Scott were faced with Isaac. Scott gave Isaac a small smile and Isaac returned it.

“Dude. I'm going on a coffee run,” Stiles offered. “Want coffee? Cocoa? Something?”  
  
“I... well...” Isaac appeared conflicted.

Stiles grinned. “They've got a _mean_ salted caramel hot cocoa. I know it sounds nuts, but the salt and the sweet together, and it's _so good_ , so really, let me bring you--”  
  
“Ok,” Isaac said, cutting Stiles off before he launched into a love sonnet dedicated to the hot cocoa from the Beacon Bean. “Thanks. I could use something warm. Still feel chilled to the bone.”

“I'll bring you soup, too! There's this really great carrot and ginger--”  
  
“Go, Stiles,” Derek said quietly, practically pushing Stiles toward the stairs. “Bring him back the soup, ok?”  
  
Stiles made a face at the order. “Yeah, Derek. I will.” He turned and walked down the stairs, muttering something about 'bossy wolves' as he went.

“I heard that,” Derek called over his shoulder, before he turned to start looking over a stack of notes they'd been keeping on Boyd, Erica, and possible leads.

Scott looked at Isaac, and then held out both hands. “Come on, you're still white as a ghost, man.” He helped Isaac off the couch and led Isaac down the hall to the bedroom Derek had given Isaac when he relocated to the loft. As they walked, Scott kept an arm around Isaac's shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug.

“That was... well, it was freakin' crazy,” Scott admitted. “I... I was really worried about you.”  
  
“You were?” Isaac asked, sounding surprised.

“Of course I was,” Scott replied, surprise just as evident in his tone. “I mean-- I was afraid you were under too long. I was afraid we were pushing you too far. Too much. You know?”  
  
Isaac was quiet for a moment, and then said, “I'm not... weak. Sometimes I think you all think I'm going to crack at the first sign of pressure, like I'm glass, or... or porcelain or something.”

Scott sighed a little. “I know better than that. Believe me. I... I think you're tougher than me.”

They reached the doorway to Isaac's room just as Scott said it, and Isaac turned to stare at him. “Don't patronize me,” he said quietly.

Scott looked away, down at the floor, and then back up at Isaac. “I mean it. I don't think I could have done what you did. When Derek offered the out, I might have taken it. Even if I _did_ do it, you guys would have to hold me down a hell of a lot more than we had to hold you. And I was really scared when we were doing that. And when I came out of it I would have been freaking out and probably bitching and moaning. But when you came out of it, you just... wrapped up in the towel and tried to figure things out with us. And you haven't complained even a little bit.”

“It's... I had to,” Isaac mumbled. “For the pack. For Erica and Boyd. We needed answers and I was the only one who could give them."

“I know,” Scott said gently. He put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. “Come on, let's get you wrapped up in blankets. You look cold.”

“I still am,” Isaac confirmed.

Scott brought Isaac into the room and peeled back the blankets on the bed that Isaac slept on. “Go on. In.”

Isaac toed off his sneakers and slipped under the covers, immediately pulling them up to his chin. “Thanks. For... for everything.”  
  
Scott grinned, and mussed Isaac's damp hair. “Welcome,” he replied. “Pay me back by taking care of yourself for a while, huh? Don't be afraid to tell Derek no. For anything.”  
  
Isaac tried to imagine himself denying Derek, but couldn't. “I'll try,” was all he could promise Scott.

“Good enough for me,” Scott replied. He patted Isaac's cheek lightly. “I'll be down the hall with Derek if you need anything, ok? Just call.”  
  
“Ok,” Isaac gave him a tiny smile and a nod. He leaned back, put his head on the pillow, and was asleep seconds later, before Scott had even completely left the room, worn from the cold.


End file.
